Vongola's Famiglias
by HK-Breakdown
Summary: the characters in this fan fic are none other than the Vongola Primo and his guardians, not to mention Tsuna and his guardians.but mainly this fan fic is about Giotto and Tsuna. Did i mention Tsuna is only 6-year-old and Giotto is Tsuna's father?
1. Chapter 1

this fan fic is about all the Vongola Primo and the Vongola Decimo...argh...i suck in summary. just read. -.-" (i know. i know. i am horrible.)

anyway... enjoy~?

* * *

**Halloween, Special!**

Giotto was in his office doing his paper work.

The birds had sited themselves in the specially made bird house (made by Asari as a favor to Giotto) right outside Giotto's office's window. The chirping of the birds had clearly… _pissed_ the Vongola Boss. As he was already having headache with all those paper works which never seems to end, no matter how hard he had tried.

"Please, keep quiet~" Giotto pleaded the birds. But to Giotto's great annoyance, the birds assumed that he is complimenting them. Thus, they sang louder than ever, making Giotto _swears. _(Giotto rarely swears unless he is really in a bad mood.)

Well, all this ended when the door suddenly burst opened with a loud bang. (Giotto had nearly fallen off his chair) and G came marching in.

He seems to be in a much worse mood than I am, Giotto though, making him feel better knowing that someone else is having an even worse day than he was. Giotto smiled at G and asked with a very sweet and evil tone "What's wrong, G?"

G looked at Giotto. He sighed and say "Yo…"

He started halfway but was interrupted when the broken door opened again. This time Giotto's 6-year-old-son comes in. Giotto's mood immediately lifted when he sees his adorable little son.

"Papa…"

Giotto rushes to his son when he noticed that something was off.

He noticed that his son is covered with bruises.

"Tsuna, what happened?" Giotto asked.

"…papa…" Tsuna looked at his father with that big, round, brown eyes. But his eyes slowly become watery. Giotto was shocked. He hugged his son, hoping that this will prevent Tsuna from crying. "What's wrong? Who bullied you this time?" Giotto asked. He is very angry. Who dares hurt his son? He is going to…

"Papa, they say papa is a bad person. Papa is sorcerer of Head of Fantasma Dimora" Tsuna said, sniffing.

"Eh…?"

Fantasma Dimora is a rumored ghost house located near the Vongola mansion. Well, whenever Tsuna come home from school, he would have to walk past this certain house.

"Who said that? Are they the one that had hurt you, Tsuna?" Giotto asked, forgetting G.

"Giott…" G started when he was once again interrupted by the opening and closing sound of the door. All heads turn towards the direction. It was Alaude along with his 8-year-old-son. His son, too was covered with bruises.

Tsuna looked at Hibari and smiled and murmured a thank you. Giotto looked at Tsuna to Hibari and then to Alaude, G was forgotten.

"What is going on?" Giotto asked.

"I've wanted to ask you the same thing. Hibari is covered with bruises and so are the others." Alaude said in a very cold tone. He is clearly angry.

After he said that, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Mukuro, Chrome and Gokudera came in. All of them are covered with bruises. (Lambo is still a baby, around 1 years old)

What exactly had happened to them?

* * *

Yamamoto scratched his head and grinned sheepishly, just like his father usually does when he doesn't understand the situation. Guokudera had stand near Tsuna. Mukuro is laughing his signature laugh while Chrome looked at the bird house. Ryohei is shouting his "EXTREME!". Hibari just stood at a corner.

Well, as you should know, they are all about 6-9 years old. All of them went to the same school, a mafia school. And when they go home, they are always accompanied by one of the guardians. _Definitely and always._

"Gokudera, explain." G said.

Gokudera glared at his father. He sighed and say "Tenth got bullied in the school." (I don't know what else to call him so I just type tenth. Hope you wouldn't mind)

Giotto's eyes flared dangerously.

"….eh?" Asari cried. (When did he came in?) "Are you okay, Tsuna?" Tsuna nodded.

Asari looked relaxed a little, as well as Giotto, but anyone can see that he is very angry.

"…and, where are the culprits?" Giotto asked Gokudera.

"…"

"Gokudera?"

"Don't worry. I bite those herbivores to death already."

All heads turned to Hibari. He is still leaning at the wall, arms crossed. There's a little smirk on his face.

"Well. That doesn't explain how the rest of them are covered with bruises."

"Kufufufu. It doesn't matter anyway." With that, Mukuro grabbed his twin sister's hand and walked out of the room.

Giotto raised one of his eyebrows. Very much like his father. Then he looked at Yamamoto. "What had happened?"

Yamamoto scratched his head again. "Well… we sort of… went and find the rest of the bullies. Hehe."

"…WHAT?"

"Papa. It's not their fault." Tsuna said, pulling his father's hand. He looked very worried.

Giotto looked at Tsuna and smiled very gently and sweetly, the kind of smile used by Giotto only when he is with Tsuna. All his anger had seems to evaporate.

"I'm not blaming them. Only that it is very dangerous to fight with some 13 years old brats." Giotto said. But Tsuna still looked worried.

Giotto sighed. Then said, "Never do that again. Got it? "

The kids nodded their heads vigorously. Giotto smiled. Then Tsuna pulled his hands again.

"What's wrong Tsuna?" Giotto asked. Tsuna bit his thumb.

"There's one more thing, papa…"

* * *

Giotto and Tsuna are standing in front the Fantasma Dimora. Giotto is panting slightly. Well, Tsuna did pulled Giotto and run as fast as he could, happily, towards the house. How can a 6 year-old run so fast?

Giotto looked at the house. It looks creepier then the rumor, Giotto though. Then Tusna pulled Giotto and thus, they walked into the house. Before they walked inside, Giotto paused for a few moments and took a deep breath then walked in.

* * *

Giotto walked into the house. He looked around. Every corner of the house is very dusty. He slowly ventures around.

"Tsuna, stay close to me" Giotto said. But when he got no response from Tsuna, he turned around, eyes slowly widen in fear. Tsuna was nowhere to be seen.

"Tsuna…?"

Still. No response.

"TSUNA!" Giotto searched frantically for Tsuna everywhere. Panicking, he searched the cupboard, behind the door, under the table, in the vent, under the bed and outside. He was halfway through searching the washing machine when he suddenly falls _through the floor_.

"THUD!"

He stood and looked up. That's a long way up.

"Papa?" Giotto turned and saw his son sitting not far from him, grabbing his knees.

Giotto quickly rushed towards his son and hugged him. He nearly burst into tears when he found Tsuna.

"Don't ever, _ever_ do that again. You nearly made my heart stop." Giotto said.

"Papa, my knee hurt." Tsuna said, wiping his tears away, putting up a brave little face.

"Let me see." Giotto looked at Tsuna's injured knee. It was just a cut. Not very deep.

"You'll be ok, Tsuna. Let me give you a piggy-back ride." Giotto said, smiling. He was relief to find that Tsuna is safe and sound.

"Papa, what is that?"

"Huh. What?"

Giotto turned around to see what Tsuna was pointing. There, at the direction where Tsuna was pointing was… a black shaped object. Although it was very dark, Giotto can make out the outline of the thing. It was a big teddy bear. Giotto let his breath out when he noticed that he is holding his breath.

But, the teddy suddenly moved. Very slowly, the black teddy slowly stood up and turns its head at Giotto. One of its eyes is hanging there, it is a bit torn. The teddy slowly smiles.

* * *

Giotto can hear that his hyper intuition is screaming: _Grab Tsuna and get the hell out of there! _Without needing to be told twice, he took Tsuna by the hand and ran.

* * *

The rest of the guardians, as well as their sons and daughter reached the house a lot slower than Giotto. It's not their fault anyway. Tsuna had though that they are walking too slow. Therefore he had pulled his father so that he can reach there faster.

"um… where are Giotto and Tsuna?" Asari asked.

"They are probably in the house already" G said.

"Then, let's stop wasting our time chatting here. Let's go." Daemon said. Why _did _he agree to go to this place in the first place? As far as he can remember, he is a very busy person. But nevertheless, he had joined this "game" solely because he thought that it is quite amusing to see that the Vongola boss had actually agreed ventured into this haunted house. He just can't wait to see Giotto's face. Daemon smiled evilly.

This made both of his children to inch away from him. "What is dad doing?" Chrome asked Mukuro. Mukuro sighed .

"He's probably thinking about something perverted again."

Then without hesitating, they went into the house.

"It's dusty TO THE EXTREME!"

"Yeah…"

"THUD!" something falls down behind them. All of them turned towards the sound. All eyes fell onto the object.

It was a woman, dressed in white. The woman had long black hair and her hair covers her face. When they observe longer, they noticed that the woman had sharp fingernails. Red sharp fingernails. She slowly dragged herself towards the guardians.

drag~ drag~

Blood trailing behind her.

They heard some soft laughter from her. Soft evil laughter...

* * *

_What is the first thing you would do if you are in the guardians' position? Well…what would normal people do? _

Alaude took out his hand cuff and said "You are disturbing the peace in the Vongola's properties. Therefore, I am going to have to arrest you." While, Hibari grinned and said "I'll bite you to death, woman."

Mukuro chuckled "Kufufu, Dad, you have to do better than that."

"… I'm not casting any illusions, Mukuro…" Daemon said.

Then, all of the sudden, more and more white thingy appeared. About a dozen of them. Wait. Maybe more than that. The guardians froze in their place. Temperature dropped dramatically.

"RUN!" Asari said, laughing sheepishly. He grabbed Yamamoto and then Alaude, seeing that he is going to attack them. "Run Alaude!. Don't ruin the game!"

This is a game…? Though Alaude. He too grabbed his son by the collar. This took Hibari off guard.

"AHHH!" yelled Lampo, running away.

"EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled, putting his hand into the air.

"AMEN to that!" Knuckles said, yelled. Then they also ran.

Now, there's only left G and Gokudera. They looked at one another then ran, seeing that everyone else also did the same.

"_Supernatural_ beings, dad. Cool~"

"Can't say I don't agree to that."

Within 5 seconds, everything was still. Well, as for the things... they were never there, you see.

* * *

"Papa. What was that thing?" Tsuna asked Giotto.

"… it's a toy…that moves…on its own…?"

"A toy that moves on its own?"

"Yes, Tsuna. A toy that moves on its own." Giotto repeated.

"Then why did we run away?"

"Because…Papa's Hyper Intuition told Papa to."

"But it is right there…"

Giotto paused.

One second… two seconds…three seconds…

Then they heard a soft chuckle. Giotto slowly turns around… and finds himself face to face with the torn-up-face-teddy.

Giotto froze in his place.

The teddy slowly raised its paw; pass Giotto's face, towards Tsuna's.

Giotto, by instinct grabbed the teddy's paw.

"What do you think _you_ are doing?" Giotto asked in a very dangerous tone. The teddy shuddered. From fear or from excitement?

The teddy squeaked.

Then…

"SQUEAK!" another squeak. "SQUEAK! SQUEAK! SQUEAK! SQUEAK!"

Two teddies fall down. Three then four and on and on until there are dozens of them.

Giotto merely glanced at the teddies. He looked at Tsuna.

Tsuna looked as if he is much closed to crying already. He held onto his father tightly.

"Papa… so many teddies!" sparkling things surrounds Tsuna. Or is it Tsuna himself is shining.

Tears of happiness…? Giotto though.

Giotto sighed. "Tsuna, stay away from the teddies. They are dangerous." Tsuna looked at his father with his adorable, puppy doll eyes, begging his so that he can go and hug one of them.

Giotto tried his best to not look at Tsuna's eyes but failed. Those eyes~

"No. No! Mustn't fall into Tsuna's trap…" Giotto muttered to himself. He closed his eyes. "Tsuna, the teddies are dangerous. They may hurt you."

Tsuna's eyes began to water. Giotto gasped. Cursing himself. He bent down and grabbed one of the most innocent looking teddy. The teddy gave a small squeak.

"Yay!" Tsuna hugged the teddy tightly, making the teddy squeak in pain.

"Now. Shall we start, teddies?" Giotto asked, grinning. He positioned himself.

"Oya. Oya. It seems that you are in a tight situation, Giotto." Giotto turned towards the source of the sound and found Daemon and his children are there by the door.

"Yeah Giotto. Need a hand?" Asari asked, grinning sheepishly.

"Hmph"

"…Teddies?"

"Interesting…"

(Well, it seems that somehow, all the guardians had gathered at the same place. How lucky.)

Giotto smiled and lit his flame. "Let begin."

* * *

Within 4 minutes, all the teddies are running in fear.

"KYAAAA! THE HUMANS ARE SCARY!"

With that all of the teddies ran away, never to come back anymore. As for those who are watching (ghosts and monsters), they too felt very scared of the Vongolas. Thus, they did nothing.

* * *

Giotto and the rest of the guardians and their kids are standing outside of the house.

"Did you have fun?" Giotto asked. All of them nodded. Some of them laughed. Then…

"SQUEAK!"

Goitto looked towards the sound. It was the teddy. On its face, it was grinning evilly...

_**The End**_

* * *

hope that you enjoy this chapter.

and for those who had read this chapter before in my other fan fic... ^^

continue on reading~ i'll update soon~ soon~_ soon~_

^^ , when i was writing this fan fic... i was planning on writing... dolls...but changed my mind when i imagine it. at that time... i can feel my hair stand up already. well... you see... there's a collection doll right behind me. in the same room where i am writing this fan fic...*shuddered* therefore, i replace it with _teddies_! much more innocent~

anyway~

reviews are much appreciated~

review please~


	2. Chapter 2

**my second chapter~**

**Enjoy~ ^^**

* * *

**Guidance **

G had finished has missions two days faster from the time limit. He is now heading towards Giotto's office.

The moment he reached the office, he noticed that the door is slightly ajar.

Weird, G though, the boss always locks his door. _Always_. (This is because Giotto had feared that his secretary or someone might *sneak* in and add his paper works. Thought for some reason, they always have some sort of way to give Giotto his paper works.)

Frowning slightly, G carefully and quietly pushes the door open. He looked inside and involuntarily, he raised one of his eyebrows.

"um… Giotto… what are you doing…?" G asked.

Giotto is standing there. It's almost as if he had paused halfway. Time had stopped in there. (Giotto was deep in though until he froze in his footsteps.) Papers were scattered on the floor.

G's voice brought Giotto back to reality. He blinked several times and then turned his head towards G. "I was thinking of something." Giotto said, smiling.

"Yes. I can see that. What are you thinking about?" G asked. He can sense that Giotto is disturbed about something.

"Nothing much. Just that…" Giotto stopped halfway, his mind wandering somewhere else, again.

G waited for Giotto to continue but after waiting for about 4 minutes, his patience slowly runs out. He sighed.

"Just what, Giotto? You know you can trust me. But if it concerns about your son, there may be a problem." G said.

Giotto looked at G. Then he looked on the floor. "Then I have nothing to say."

G curses himself for adding the last sentence.

But we can't really blame him. Weeks after Tsuna was born, Giotto had asked for G's help.

* * *

"Giotto. What's wrong? You looked like shit." G said. As G had said, Giotto looked horrible. He had bags under his eyes. His attire is not neat, at all. And he looked tired…very, very tired.

"It was... He…G…. I need your help." Giotto said, seriously. G was shocked. His boss needed his help. Something must have happened. Something horrible.

"I'll do everything I can." G said, equally serious.

"Help me take care of Tsuna."

"…"

* * *

After that, G and Giotto did not sleep for the next few weeks. They had to feed him, play with him, keep him company and worst of all, change little Tsuna's diapers.

Every night, little Tsuna woke in the middle of the night, (G is usually asleep on the chair, hand holding Tsuna's bottle. Giotto is more casual: he sleeps on the bed.) crying, waking up both Giotto and G…

Every.

Single.

Night.

And finally, Giotto fainted from exhaustion. While G, well, he accidently fall asleep when he was walking towards the library. (Probably searching for a book about the guidance for babysitters)

* * *

Then the whole guardians had a meeting, in Giotto's room. They had given their opinions.

For Knuckles, he had suggested that Tsuna to be left in the Day Care centre (agreed by G and Lampo) but was objected by an angry Giotto.

Alaude had suggested giving Tsuna penicillin*. This made Giotto shot a dangerous look at him. (Daemon just laughed his signature laugh)

As the final results, each and every guardian(Well maybe for those who already had their own problems) had to take turn to take care of little Tsuna. (Suggested by Giotto)

The kid _was_ adorable. I mean, who can resist his puppy-doll look? Even Alaude gave up when Tsuna uses his most powerful weapon.

And thus for the next 6 years, the guardians had some "enjoyable" time with little Tsuna.

* * *

Anyway, that story is for some other time. Let's continue from the beginning after G curses himself.

"Sorry. I didn't mean that." G said. Giotto looked at G. His eyes suddenly lit up.

"Really?" Giotto asked. G nodded.

"Then…" Giotto cleared his throat, "um… don't be mad at me." This made G raised his eyebrows. What could possibly make him mad with the boss?

"I…um…I… I-let-Tsuna-come-to-my-meeting-tomorrow. What am I going to do~?" Giotto said. He closed his eyes, as if waiting for the scolding to come.

"…"

One second….

Two seconds….

"WHAT?"

* * *

**hehe. was it nice?**

**Anyway,**

**my thanks for those who reviews. ^^ thank you very much. i really appreciate your reviews. did i mention i love reviews? i love reviews~ _and_ reviewers. ^^**

**now~, review Please~**


	3. Chapter 3

**enjoy this chapter~~^^**

* * *

Prologue~~

_"I…um…I… I-let-Tsuna-come-to-my-meeting-tomorrow. What am I going to do?" Giotto said. He closed his eyes, as if waiting for the scolding to come._

_"…"_

_One second…._

_Two seconds…._

_"WHAT?"_

Prologue end~~

...PS: it is night time~ around midnight.

* * *

"Do you how dangerous a meeting is? Do you know that you will get into fights? DO YOU KNOW THAT YOU'LL GET TSUNA HURT?" G said...or...he shouted.

"Yes..." Giotto squeaked. He knows that G sometime lost his temper with him because of his actions. Well this is one of them. A stupid and selfish decision. And it's best not to temper him any longer as Giotto knows that things will not get pretty. " But...but...Tsuna was making his...puppy-doll face...and I...I..."

G sighed. How could he forgot? THE puppy-doll face attack. Even he lost to it.

"Just don't bring him to the mission tomorrow. You know how dangerous it is. You almost died once there. And it..."

Well, G didn't manage to finish his sentence as then door slowly opens...noisily.

And then, Tsuna went in.

One of his hand was holding a teddy's paw, half dragging it. The other hand is rubbing his eyes.

"Tsuna."Giotto said, walking towards him.

He kneel down beside Tsuna. "'Can't sleep?"

Tsuna nodded. Then he say "Very excited about tomorrow..." Tsuna yawns "Together with papa~" Yawns again "and G-nii to meeting." He smiled sleepily.

From Giotto's and G's point of view, Tsuna is glittering and his smile~ _How can they reject Tsuna?_

"Squeak!"

Giotto and G turn towards the noise.

"What? You want to go too, Teddy?"

* * *

Author: Reviewssssss~~!

* * *

The next day, Giotto wakes up very, very early in the morning around five. (He usually wakes up at 7 or 8)

Then, really slowly, he moved out of the bed without making any sound that would wake Tsuna up.

Walks towards the wardrobe, took out some clothings, went take a bath then changed into a very neat attire.

When he tipped toe towards the door, "Papa...?"

Giotto cursed. And yet he was so determined not to wake Tsuna up. "Good morning Tsuna~"

Tsuna rubbed his eyes and yawned. (His teddy sitting beside him.)

"Mo...Morning papa... Where is papa going? In that?"

Giotto shrugged. And slowly, he walk towards the bad and kneel beside it, eyes same level with Tsuna's

"Tsuna... Do you really want to come to the meeting? Today? It's going to be very dangerous. And Papa don't want Tsuna to be in danger."

Tsuna looked at Giotto with a puzzle look. After a few minutes of not replying the answer, Giotto palm-slapped his forehead.

He forgot that Tsuna is not a morning person. More to say it is five in the morning. So it might take a few moments for Tsuna to absorb what he had just said.

Maybe when Tsuna grows older the time for him to take in what he had hear in the morning will decrease.

Then after waiting for 10 minutes ( It wasn't a long time for Giotto because he got to see Tsuna's morning face) Tsuna finally reply.

"...I just want to be with papa..."

Giotto looked at Tsuna. He is so happy until there is no words suitable to describe it. He hugged Tsuna tightly.

"Tsuna..."

* * *

Author: a poll in my blog~

* * *

Tsuna was holding Giotto's hand quite tightly.

"Tsuna, you know papa wont run away, don't you. Can loosen your grip? Just a teeny-tiny-little bit, ne Tsuna?" Giotto said, smilling.

They are currently sitting in a car. Well, to be specific, a limo. Giotto also bought G and Asari along with him.

They are heading towards the meeting's location.

Anyway, Tsuna nodded and loosen his strong grip. All Giotto's blood rushed to his blood-drained hand.

"Hey, Tsuna... If you are afraid of sitting in the car... then why did you follow us?" G asked.

Tsuna looked at G with his big, innocent eyes and say "I wanna be with papa and onii-sans..."

"Hahaha. That very kind of you Tsuna." Asari said.

G sighed. "I've got one more question."

"What is it" Giotto said.

"Why is that teddy doing here?"

"What teddy?"

"Squeak!"

* * *

**Finish~ yay~!**

**thank you for those who had review~~ thanks~**

**um... this chapter might be a bit weird or something~**

**there's a poll i need all of you to vote. it's for my other fan fiction i am working on. ^^ so please help me, vote~ thank you.**

**review~ review~**


	4. Chapter 4

**please enjoy. ^^~ 3**

* * *

**Innocent**

Tsuna was sitting on a bench right outside the warehouse. As he sat there, he swings his legs playfully.

He looks at the warehouse that papa went in.

"Alaude (travelled in a different transport), take care of my son…. Tsuna, listen to Alaude and be a good boy, ne. Papa will be back soon" Giotto had said and it had been 3 hours already.

Yes, during these 3 hours Tsuna has been a good boy but his patience is getting thin. _If papa didn't come out right now….I am going to ignore him for one whole day_. He said to himself, half nodding.

"What's wrong, little animal?" Alaude asked…well, more like demanded an answer.

Tsuna looked at Alaude with those big, innocent brown eyes and said, "Nothing…"

Alaude just looked at Tsuna and sighed.

He stood up from his seat suddenly and slowly moves towards Tsuna.

When he is right in front of little Tsuna, he lower himself until his eye level is the same as Tsuna's.

Alaude's usual hard and cold eyes burns into Tsuna's warm, innocent eyes.

But for Tsuna, he can see some warmth in them. Thus, he grins sheepishly. _He's starting to grin like Asari…._Alaude though.

"Tell me." Alaude demanded.

Few seconds later, Tsuna finally talked. "I want to be with papa…"

For a second there, Alaude seems hurt but the expression disappears as soon as it comes.

Then, Alaude put his hand on Tsuna's head. "He'll be back soon."

Then he smiled gently, the kind of smile he never gives anyone, except for his wife and son.

_I am going to bind Giotto to death if he doesn't come out right now…._

_

* * *

_

"What a pleasant surprise. If this isn't the Vongola's Cloud Guardian?" an unknown voice was heard from behind. "Babysitting?"

Both Tsuna and Alaude look towards the source of the voice.

It was a young man, with yellow hair, and when he smiles, both Tsuna and Alaude can see his gold teeth.

Tsuna looked at the man and smiled cheerfully.

"Onii-san….. you ate too much candie, didn't you, onii-san. " Tsuna said confidently to the yellow-man, with the determination in his eyes. This made the man's eye visibly, twitched.

"Papa always told me not to eat too much candie because if one eat too much candie, the candie will become a monster and aven..avenga…"

"Avenge" Alaude said.

"Avange…their friends. They do that by pulling off your teeth." Tsuna continued, half nodding to himself, half pointing his teeth.

Alaude just sat there, chuckled slightly.

"They taste very good, but they're scary…" Tsuna shivers.

Then there was silence.

"Is this some kind of a joke?" the yellow-man asked, clearly furious about Tsuna's remark.

Alaude looked at his face then grabbed Tsuna's hand and walked away, ignoring the man. To him, this man ceased to exist.

The man, clearly annoyed and angry, just looked at them both. _This…isn't going according to the plan…._

"Hey! Don't you dare ignore me! If you don't listen to me, I am going to attack you." The man said… almost desperately..._almost._

Alaude only knows that the person is making weird noises so he didn't bother to listen to him. They kept on walking.

"Ne, ne, Alaude-nii, who is that yellow-man talking to?" Tsuna asked.

Alaude looked at Tsuna and then at the yellow-man and then at Tsuna again. "What yellow-man? All I see is a useless herbivore sputtering nonsense."

Tsuna looked puzzle at first then his expression changed, showing that he understood what Alaude had said just now. So, with that innocent determination looks again, he nods. "Wakarimasta., Alaude-nii"

The Yellow-man stood there, gaping at the two people in front of him. _Oi, Oi, they're ignoring me? They aren't even considering my feeling… I'm a failure…. _With that, he drops onto his knees. Sad and dark aura can be seen emitted by the Yellow-man.

* * *

**forgive me. i think Alaude is very out of character... I'm sorry!**

**but did you enjoy this chapter? :3**

**there might be...must have some mistakes in there, cause i wrote this chapter in a rush... i will not be able to update as often as i usually does..well...i don't really update as often as i say, but still *shrugs* i'm very, very busy, with this and that nowadays.**

**anyway~ my thanks to all the reviewers. ^^ thank you very much. your reviews gave me the courage and the will to continue writing this story.**


End file.
